


The Monsters of the Captor Home Pool

by bakunawwa, Vredia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chlorine Poisoning in Fish, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Gills, Human Sollux, Human Solluxes, Human/Troll Relationship, M/M, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, SBURB, SBURB/SGRUB, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Troll Anatomy, Troll Gills (Homestuck), Twin Sollux, more like, troll eridan, twin captors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakunawwa/pseuds/bakunawwa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vredia/pseuds/Vredia
Summary: The Captor twins find a game, the game finds an Ampora.In which two human twins find a game called Sburb, play it, and summon a troll to their pool.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS REALLY SELF INDULGENT WE JUST WANTED TO WRITE SOME PORN BUT PLOT GOT IN THE WAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something appears in the pool.

Nobody could ever figure out why the Captor twins decided to stay up into ungodly hours of the night. Every night they busied themselves with computers, phones, any sort of gadget they could get their hands on. That routine was soon to be interrupted however. 

“Hey dude, check this out,” Lux said, pushing himself away from his desk, rolling over to Sol.

“What?” Sol glanced back at his twin brother, a brow raised. 

Lux shrugged and grabbed at Sol’s chair, then pulling him back toward his desk. “This game called Sburb. You wanna fuck around on it?”

“How old is it?” Sol asked, somewhat intrigued.

“Dunno. I just found it,” Lux started, “Apparently it’s gotten some attention in the past week or so. I’m gonna go with it’s a weird indie project or something. There’s no developer for it though.”

“Huh. Weird.”

“So do you want in or no? I’m probably gonna use one of the shit PCs if we do though. Who knows what this could actually be.” Lux stated.

“We could always just deconstruct it y’know.” The twin retorted.

“That’s too much work for what could just be a shitty game.”

Sol shrugged, giving in. He was pretty curious about it. “Fine, sure, we’ll use the shit ones.” 

The two of them booted up the mysterious game. As the loading screen came up, they both found it a little weird as the text beneath the bar said the strangest things.

Managing Elbows  
Sewing Mirrors  
Inventing Rubber Hoists  
Regulating Guards

“Colorful,” Sol commented. Lux grunted in response, not caring to look up at the screen.

It didn’t take too long, really. Sol counted it to be 49 seconds before the game then went entirely black. When the screen came back to life 5 seconds later, a loud, rather heavy splash sounded from their pool. 

When Sol looked back at his screen, he saw some sort of room. Blue everything, full of shelves lined with books, a closet of some sort. Desks filled with all sorts of trinkets. It didn’t seem like the graphics of a game though. More like real objects. Was this game more like an interactive movie? Cutscenes done with film rather than animation?

The game started talking. Well. More like subtitles appeared at the bottom of the screen, and muffled, almost absent audio spoke with it.

“Shit. Where am I?” One little detail about the audio: it repeats the ‘w’ sound. “Fef? Where are you?”

“Uh,” Lux said.

“Yeah,” Sol agreed.

Nothing on the screen changed except for more subtitles and a violent hissing.

“It fuckin’ burns!”

More splashing came from the pool outside and the two of them froze.

Sol immediately nudged Lux, “Go check it out.” He spoke softly.

Lux whipped his head around to face his sibling, “Why me?!” He hissed.

“You’re the bigger twin.”

“Did you just admit to me obviously being the alpha twin?”

Sol was quiet for a long time. They both had to be pulled out of said silence by more of the splashing, and then a very wet, heavy thud. Whatever was in the pool was now out of it, and both of the twins were more scared than they’d like to admit. “Shut up, just go check it out before I throw you out the window.” Sol hissed.

Lux snickered before turning on his phone’s flashlight, not caring to slip on any shoes as he left their room. As he walked up to the glass sliding doors that led to their pool, he noticed there was something out there emitting a soft, violet glow.

This was aliens. This had to be aliens. Or some sort of dream. Mass hysteria? Hopefully it’s mass hysteria. Lux didn’t want to be experiencing this moment alone. He can’t have gone crazy.

The thing shifted, and Lux easily concealed his urge to scream. It was pretty fucking late, people were sleeping. And he wasn’t scared, not at all.

Lux moved forward. It was this moment that had Lux realizing he was that person in a horror movie. It was interesting. Since the thing was glowing, he had to know what it was. Plus the length he had to run between the door and the pool wasn’t that far, right?

The closer he got to the thing, the more he realized it was a body. And it was moving. When he opened the sliding doors, he realized the body was coughing. It was hurt?

Back inside the twins’ room, Sol peeked out through the window. The text and audio coming from his computer were much clearer now. It made pained, heaving noises, coughing like it had just drowned.

He paid no mind to that right now, only focused on watching his brother cautiously step closer to… well whatever it was.

It’s head shot up to look at Lux. Bright orange horns and grey skin. Holy shit.

His twin immediately froze, looking like he was unsure of what to do.

“What are you doing? Help me!” The computer— the thing— cried. What is this thing?

Lux briefly wondered if this thing worked with faerie rules. Like you couldn’t do a favor for a fae or else they’d demand a favor in return. It did look like it was in pain. Claws hovered over flared gills, like it wanted to scratch them, but they kept themselves from doing so.

It’s golden eyes looked full of pain as they brimmed with tears. 

With a better look at it (him?), Lux realized the thing was actually quite beautiful. Large fins fluttering with each noise that came from its sharp-toothed mouth, gills that pulled in with each inhale and flared out with every exhale. 

Lux decided that he wouldn’t leave this creature in pain here.

He quickly pocketed his phone and kneeled down, reaching out his hands which the thing— it— he??— took. He winced a little at how its-his claws pricked at his skin, but he helped the creature up anyway. “I got you,” Lux said, despite knowing that it-he probably couldn’t understand him anyway.

He warbled weakly, and Lux realized just how small this thing was. This creature-alien-faerie-mermaid thing was much smaller. Maybe just short of six feet. He really thought that aliens would be bigger than humans. If this were an alien.

Lux picked up the poor soaked mer-thing and carried it-him inside. It-he didn’t object to being carried, in fact its-his arms went around Lux, noticeably much more careful with its-his claws.

“Lux! What the fuck are you doing?!” Sol whisper-yelled to his twin as he had his head sticking out of their bedroom door.

“Burning,” the computer gasped, at the same time the creature in Lux’s arms mumbled something. “My gills. They’re burning.”

So Lux went ahead and took the creature into the bathroom right beside their bedroom. Sol followed after him. 

The computer with the Sburb copy running was still audible. In the light of the bathroom, the twins noticed that the mer-thing was clothed. It— he— fucking whatever— wore a sweatshirt and leggings and squinted as it-he looked around. 

Lux placed him into the bathtub and turned on the water. It-he was so small. It-he fit so well in their bathtub. A rush of water came flowing through, and it-he was quickly stripping.

“What— oh—” Lux felt his face warm up, averting his eyes.

Sol kept watch of the mer-thing, wary, fearful, concerned.

“It hurts,” the computer whined pathetically, translating for the mer-thing. “Help.”

It seemed making a decision lasted forever.

Sol ended up walking forward. Yes, he hesitated, but he kneeled down in front of the mer-thing anyway and reached out to pull off his sweater. It got caught on its waving horns, but he managed to get it off without any tearing. 

The creature clawed into its-his own shirt, no longer caring as it-he exposed its-his gills. This was when Sol realized the creature’s chest wasn’t rising and falling like a human’s would, despite having a nose. It-he had gills that flared out and closed and Sol curiously wanted to touch it. It was a good thing he had enough impulse control, forcing himself to keep his hands away from the creature that could possibly kill him. Those claws were a little terrifying. They could probably wring his neck of his blood very, very easily.

The water didn’t actually end up rising too much, as it-he kept in check of the drain. It was probably trying to flush its gills out of whatever was in the pool.

“Chlorine,” Lux ended up saying. He had sat up on the counter as he watched Sol sit beside the creature, staring at his phone. He realized why the mer-thing’s gills felt like they were burning. "It's chlorine poisoning. It's trying to wash it out." Which only ever happened to small fish, in case they accidentally were placed into some unfiltered water. Tap water was probably not as good for the mer-thing, but it-he at least wasn’t saying anything or sounding like it-he was in pain anymore.

Actually, when Lux looked at it-his face, it-he was looking back at them, both worried and squinting, flinching away from the light. Like the light was too bright. This mer-thing probably couldn’t see them well. Lux turned off the lights, and in only a few seconds, the mer-thing was glowing again. A soft, violet hue lit up the room, it-his skin glittering like scales. The mer-thing was actually very, very attractive.

And then it-he was hissing, snapping its-his teeth at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep track of how fics are going [here](http://wwaterdragon.tumblr.com/tagged/progress%20report) or [here](https://twitter.com/honeyydragon).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone can't breathe right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y’all it’s like 2am so any errors we’re made entirely by me i just kinda wanted to post

Eridan didn’t fully understand what happened. He was just in his room, and in the span of a second (Maybe shorter, he didn’t know.) he was in a pool filled with something and it fucking burnt. His gills screamed in pain as he scrambled out of the pool, hauling himself over the edge. They itched, of course they itched, and he had to keep himself in control or else he’d tear right into his gills, choke on his own blood, and die. Which was less than ideal, since he was just only eight sweeps.

Maybe this was some weird dream. He could’ve fallen asleep in the pile. Though this dream, strangely, wasn’t full of tentacles and bloody water and a beak as large as a ship with a mother that would whisper how _hungry_ she was. 

He mumbled to himself, just to see if he could. He was glad his voice still worked even if his gills and his lungs felt like burning searing pain pain pain. He called for Feferi, but there was no answer. He was alone, wherever he was.

Light was then shone on his face, and Eridan realized he couldn’t see. His glasses were gone, probably down in that fucking poisoned pool, or even at his own hive, which reminded him that he had no fucking clue as to where he was.

He couldn’t even look around, because of all the light. The dark was easier to see in if he didn’t have his glasses. Now he had perfect eyesight underwater, but sitting around in a tub wasn’t gonna do much for him if he actually wanted to look around.

One of the trolls who helped him (Obviously a lowblood. They were so warm when they picked him up. He couldn’t believe that he had to demand help from a fucking lowblood.) turned the lights off, speaking in some sort of strange language that he couldn’t understand at all. 

Once his eyes adjusted to the dark, however, he was hissing. These _things_ , they’re obviously not trolls. No horns, no yellow eyes, no fangs or grey skin. Just these pale things that _looked_ like trolls but obviously weren’t. These things, he didn’t know what they were, but he was most likely far, far from home.

“Who— _what_ are you?” Eridan hissed. The thing closer to him pushed itself back from him and Eridan thought it was smart to do so.

His fin twitched and he could hear another voice speaking from the other room. The two hornless things turned to the source of the voice before turning back to him.

All it does is speak in tongues he can barely understand. It’s nothing like sea tongue either. And they obviously can’t even communicate with any sign language, because they have no fins to move. There’s nothing that can help either creature understand one another. They talk between each other, and Eridan doesn’t know if he should trust them or not. What if they do something to him, while he’s prone and hurting and vulnerable? What if they throw him back into that pool? What if he never gets back home?

That pool must be for sea dwellers. They must have something that could take sea dwellers and dump them into their poison filled pool that weakened them enough to be toyed with or something. He couldn’t let this happen to Feferi.

Eridan growled in frustration. He couldn’t voice anything he really wanted to say because neither of them could understand each other. It was fucking stupid.

At least these things left him alone. He did his own thing, flushing out his gills. He was still being watched, of course, but he kind of expected that from these two weird clone-looking creatures. “What are you looking at?” He growled at the one closer to him.

Again that voice from the other room spoke. Eridan didn’t pay attention to it. All he knew was that it made the other thing sitting on the counter snort at its companion, the one on the floor in front of him as it flinched backward, and Eridan felt like he could laugh at it. They looked so soft, now that he could get a good (enough) look of them. Fleshy, warm, blunt teeth, broken eyes just like his. Nothing but a nose and lungs, no gills as a fallback. They actually were a lot like lowbloods. The only thing different were their eyes, the lack of horns, sharp teeth, and claws. They could probably be easily overpowered, if they were anything like lowbloods.

Eridan felt a little prideful at that. His gills were already feeling a bit better. This water wasn’t as well-filtered as he’d like it to be, but it was breathable; it was tolerable. He was safe in this water. His sides were sore, however, left stinging from whatever the fuck was in the water outside. They faintly burnt, but he would be alright. If he just sat in here for a little while longer, he would be alright.

But he doubted that those two things would leave him alone if he stayed awake. Eridan also knew he wasn’t going to fall asleep like a dumbass right in front of them. So all three of them were just going to have to stay here. Which didn’t sound all too pleasant, because he’d have to listen to their weird little language that he couldn’t decipher at all. 

If he were at home, he’d have everything he needed to get his gills cleaned. If he were at home, this never would have happened. If he were at home, he would’ve never worried Feferi with his disappearance. As far as he knew, he had no way of contacting her. 

This was not going to be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep track of how fics are going [here](http://wwaterdragon.tumblr.com/tagged/progress%20report) or [here](https://twitter.com/honeyydragon).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins try to figure out what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hgghghhh writing hard so hard send help

“What’s wrong now?” Lux groaned as soon as the both of the twins got over their shock. 

It-he continued to hiss at Sol until he moved away, getting up to stand near his brother. (“Get _away_ from me!” The computer translated from the other room.)

“I don’t know,” Sol shrugged. “Guess he doesn’t want me near him.”

“When _we_ were the ones to help it,” Lux scoffed. “Be grateful,” he said at the mer-thing, despite knowing that it-he wouldn’t understand them at all. Though they could understand the mer-thing. The computer, or Sburb, could translate whatever weird language it had.

The mer-thing, though, wasn’t paying attention anymore. Instead it-he was sinking deeper into the tub, laying down inside of it. Neither of the twins thought to move closer to look, which was probably wise. It-he might be asleep. Even then they both knew they probably shouldn’t fall asleep around it-he either. It-he has sharp everythings that could easily kill the both of them, their elder brother, and their father.

Perhaps the most surprising thing that happened that night, was the final piece of clothing being flung out of the bathtub. It landed on the floor with a wet _thwack_ and this was when the twins noticed this was the mer-thing’s leggings.

They had some sort of mer-thing in their bathtub, but now it was only in its underwear. Or maybe entirely naked, who knew if these things wore underwear. 

So now they were harboring a potentially naked, pissed off, mer-thing alien in their bathroom. It definitely wasn’t the barely planned route for the night.

Sol glanced to his brother, “So how to we keep this hidden from Dad and Mituna?” He spoke, “It’s not like we can just keep the bathroom locked.”

“The door locks from the inside,” Lux pointed out.

“Then,” Sol started, humming as he thought. “We can just lock him in our room. We have better stuff in the basement anyway.”

“We can’t just be like ‘well hey we have an alien thing in the bathroom’ either.” Lux retorted.

Sol groaned. “So you don’t have any ideas?”

Lux gave a shrug. “We only have two bathrooms in this house, dad’s and this one. We can’t stick it back in the pool, there’s too much chlorine.”

Sol risked peeking over at the creature in their bathtub. Its-his eyes were closed, but it-he was not relaxed. So it-he wasn’t asleep. Instead just laying down with its-his eyes closed. Sol quickly went back to his brother before the creature decided to open its-his eyes. “We should just leave it here for the night.”

“Do we just hope that it doesn’t leave the tub?” Sol asked, leaning back against the counter.

“Sure, I guess.” Lux shrugged, pushing himself off the counter. “We’ll check on it in the morning, remember that Dad and Mituna aren’t going to be back for like another week.”

“Yeah, okay.” Sol hummed, making his way out of the bathroom.

Lux followed after his brother, shutting the door behind them. He was grabbing the laptop that had the Sburb copy loaded up. The room on the screen was still as empty as ever.

“Oh right, we never loaded up your copy.” Sol spoke, looking over at the laptop that had the file library open. “You wanna try again?”

“Fucking,” Lux shrugged. “Sure, why not.”

It may give them a way to get rid of the freaky, possibly a killing machine creature that laid in their bathtub. Thank coincidence for keeping everyone else out of the house. They took both of the laptops over to their dad’s room, which was kept fairly clean and free of dust. Their father normally was out flying people anywhere and everywhere for various reasons such as: vacation, business, traveling. Whatever.

Sol’s laptop was settled on the dresser, while Lux flopped onto the bed with his laptop. He went to go start up the game, and once the loading bar started up, he settled the laptop onto the bedside, putting his attention on his phone instead. Sol sat down on the edge of the bed, doing the same with his own phone. Sure, this would lengthen their time awake, but they were already insomniacs anyway. Being on their phones would be better than just laying around, moving positions on every occasion as they try to fall asleep. 

One glance over to Lux’s laptop and it immediately shut off.

“Well shit,” Lux huffed. “We’ll do it later.”

Sol looked over to his brother, and gave a shrug. “Okay.”

The twins decided they should check on the creature hourly, alternating between the two of them just to make sure it-he wasn’t destroying their bathroom. Or their bedroom.

Hour one, 4:00am: the mer-thing was awake. It-he hissed at Sol, who sadly lost the rock-paper-scissors competition they had to choose the first observer of the mer-thing. He had gotten too close to the creature, and it was still awake. Though when Sol did get a good look at it-him before it-he started snarling, he noticed it-he did seem tired. He left it-him alone after that, walking back to their dad’s room, relaying the bit of observations he got of the creature still laying in their bathtub.

Hour two, 5:00am: it was Lux’s turn to check on the creature. It-he was now sitting upright in the bathtub, soaked clothes still strewn about in the room. It-he glared in Lux’s general direction, still unable to clearly see. He wondered if the thing needed glasses or something. Surely this creature could see better in the water.

Hour three, 6:00am: Sol again. The thing was still there, thankfully. He didn’t linger around long enough to really look at what it was doing, too tired and groggy and sleep deprived to care too much about it-him. It-he left them alone, anyway.

When Sol came back, he noticed Lux had passed out with his laptop on his chest, now plugged in. He leaned over his brother to see the familiar, colorful _Sburb_ loading screen, taking the laptop to set it down beside them on the table. Guess he’ll have to be the one to check on the creature again in an hour.

Neither of the twins hear the splash in their pool. The two of them had unknowingly passed out when Lux’s game finished loading.

Meanwhile in the twins’ bedroom, the alien was stealing from their wardrobe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep track of how fics are going [here](http://wwaterdragon.tumblr.com/tagged/progress%20report) or [here](https://twitter.com/honeyydragon).


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan is lost and confused.

This was really, really fucking boring. Eridan didn’t know what else to do. He would’ve groaned out of boredom, but he didn’t want to potentially draw attention to himself. Let alone rouse those- things- into knowing that he had escaped the odd porcelain tub. His clothes were still wet, and running away in absolutely nothing was unacceptable, but running away in wet clothes was even worse.

There were only two doors. Or something like that. Eridan wasn’t too sure. He was, however, sure of one door, because it was left slightly ajar and for sure led to another room. That was where the things came from to check on him. He decided against going further into this hive-like structure, opting for the open door instead. He made sure he was silent, opening the door slowly so that it wouldn’t creak. Once he had it opened enough to be able to look out to whatever it led, he was met with a hallway, with many other doors leading to other rooms. Maybe the opened door had something better.

The opened door led to some sort of… room. It looked kind of similar to a normal respiteblock for a troll, just that they didn’t have recuperacoons. It was decorated by all sorts of technology, like computers and such. Everything about it almost seemed normal, if not for the pailing platforms on the opposite sides of the room. He found it really, really, strange. Gross? Weird. These things must be real fucking pervy to hang out in a room with their pailing platforms in it. It felt like he was intruding on something _very_ private. 

But there was a closet there. He probably wasn’t going to see these things anymore. Why not tear apart their room a little? He was soaking wet still, might as well see if they had any clothes to share with him. 

He opened the door to the closet and looked through all the clothes. They were all so _boring_. And surprisingly colorful. It was strange, to see just how many colors these aliens wore. Eridan stayed within violets and blacks, and the very occasional white. There was the rare fuchsia that he wore, stolen from Feferi. But these things didn’t seem to have some sort of color hierarchy.

But he needed these. He needed something to clothe him so he could get home easily. The pants were too fucking long and even if he folded them, they would eventually be dropped down to the floor again, pooling around his feet. The shirts were just as large, easily a dress on him.

He ended up just skipping out on the pants. He didn’t need those. They’d just make running more difficult anyway. It also meant he would have to watch where he was stepping, and he didn’t need to make his escape more difficult than it already was without his glasses. If he were underwater, he would be able to see perfectly. Unfortunately, he was not underwater and stuck in some sort of creatures’ home-hive-thing.

But he just had to figure out how he would leave.

There was a door leading outside as he walked out of the closet back into the… He didn’t have a name for the room, but Eridan still didn’t know how he ended up here. Though he didn’t need to think on it too hard. He had a few options. The door from the ablutions led to a hallway he could take. None of the other doors were open. He was probably safe if he took quiet steps.

Again, opening the door slowly with just enough room to let himself through. He took quiet steps, going slow despite his impatience. It was just difficult to stay still and slow and steady in a strange place like this. It was so close to what home was like, but just altered in a way that was different. A strange, scary sense of familiar, and yet not.

He was just about to come up to a new room when the door he stood beside began opening. It was far too fast for him to evade, far too fast for him to hide from. What walked out was that that thing that brought him inside in the first place and at the sight of him, it screamed. Eridan bristled, far used to that type of reaction, though from beasts rather than something— someone?— like this. 

He growled as he then ducked low, claws ready, tongue licking at his sharp teeth.

The other thing had come up behind the one that screamed.

Eridan had no idea what to do.

One of the things said something that he didn’t understand, only resulting in him moving further away. Well, as far as he could. The hallway was small. He bared his teeth and flared his fins at the two of them, hissing.

It wouldn’t have been too fast, if Eridan actually had glasses. But he didn’t, so all he saw were various blurs and then darkness. Darkness and warmth and the beach? Is this what death is supposed to feel like? Comforting? 

Eridan supposed that death must be comforting, if he were to have some sort of afterlife. 

What if this _was_ his afterlife?

A warm hand came into contact with his cheek, effectively papping him. Eridan was very quickly placated, his knees feeling like jelly as he placed all his weight onto the thing right in front of him. Honestly, he was hoping that something would catch him, since he fell for a little longer than he thought he would. (But he was also left in the dark, his sense of space was a little muddled beneath the cloth over his face.)

He could barely bring himself to care that he was even being lifted up. It was just so warm and comfy and he was so easily carried. Maybe, if this was the afterlife, these were his caretakers. Or something like that. What would they be, if they knew that ways to placate a troll were the opposite temperature, along with paps?

Eridan tugged the thing off of his eyes, leaving it halfway on his face just so he could continue to smell the ocean. He was in the arms of one of the things, and it was taking him somewhere. He noticed that this thing carrying him looked very, very similar to his Sollux. He was the same, but different. 

They were probably taking him to the ablutions block again. Though he never came back into that familiar room. Instead, he was brought over to a different room, and set down onto a cushion. The things spoke between themselves, but upon noticing that there were pillows and blankets all over the shelves, Eridan thought to just build himself a comfort nest. Because he’s dead and why not make afterlife comfortable?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO ITS BEEN FOREVER.  
> We've been caught up in other AUs to really work on these fics :')  
> We'll try to update them when we can.  
> We LoVE yOU.
> 
> CLARIFICATION: LUX TOOK HIS SHIRT OFF AND THREW IT AT ERIDAN LOL


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins spend some time with the mercreature.

“What the fuck,” Sol deadpanned, looking at his brother with the mercreature in his arms. It-he was so small. Curled in on it-himself and looking quite relaxed. It-he was actually pretty cute, when it wasn’t trying to kill them.

“I can’t believe that fucking worked,” Lux laughed. “Oh hey. It’s wearing your shirt.”

Sol didn’t comment on the fact that yes, it-he was wearing his shirt and instead asked: “Where are we gonna keep it?”

Lux pursed his lips as he thought for a moment. “...What about the blanket closet?”

Sol grimaced. “Are you sure that he won’t claw everything up?”

“Look at its face,” Lux said, looking back down at the mercreature. It-he stared back up at him, eyes half lidded. Almost like it-he was falling asleep.

“That doesn’t mean anything, but sure, I guess,” Sol sighed.

Lux was already walking to the closet anyway. “No one else goes into that room anyway, Tuna’s normally at his apartment.” 

Once they were in the little room, Lux laid the mer-thing down onto one of the pillows. Immediately, it-he began creating some sort of nest or something. Trying to get comfortable. It was probably wise to not tell the creature off for making a mess of their comfort-room closet.

“So we’re just gonna leave him here for now?” Sol asked. “Maybe we should put his actual clothes in the laundry..”

Lux had opened his mouth to reply, and he would have, if that little mercreature thing didn’t speak up.

“Sollux,” it-he said, laid down in the little nest it-he made for it-himself. It-he said a little more, though neither Sol nor Lux could understand what else it said. They both just knew that the mer thing knew their names, or something.

It-he gave them a pout when neither of them reacted. “Sollux,” it-he whined, with a bit more urgency. It-he then lifted its-his arms, trying to beckon one them over. 

“You do it,” Sol said, nudging his brother. “I’m gonna go do the laundry or something.”

Lux rolled his eyes. “Sure, okay, leave your little brother to the once-murderous-now-somewhat-adorable creature that knows our names.”

Sol flipped his brother off as he walked out of the closet, leaving Lux to the mercreature.

The thing was then tugging at Lux’s hand, pulling him down gently into the nest. It-he spoke, but again, the only thing that Lux was able to understand from it was his own name. Though it-he kept saying it like “Sollux,” like it-he was mushing their names together.

“No, I’m Lux,” he tried, as if it-he would understand any word that came from his mouth.

The mercreature looked at him as if he had said something idiotic. “Sollux,” it-he insisted.

Lux figured it wouldn’t do him any good to argue.

The mercreature was then snuggling into him, and he still hadn’t put his shirt back on— in fact, he didn’t even know where it went— and he wasn’t sure how to feel. But Lux said nothing as it-he snuggled into his bare chest. 

Then it-he did something even more unexpected. It-he lifted its-his head to face Lux— how did they get so close to each other?— and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

That was a little out of his experience. He’d only ever kissed someone once, and it was a girl, on a date that had been doing really fucking horribly. She was nice and all, and she still is nice now. He went into the date all because Karkat and Aradia pushed him into it and all he got out of it was a good friend. Not that he minded. But his romantic experience was essentially at a zero.

The merthing, however, knew exactly what it was doing. It-he seemed to be _really_ enjoying it as well, with all the purring it-he was doing. Lux, petrified with confusion and surprise, just laid there like an idiot while an admittedly attractive creature kissed him. His lack of reciprocation didn’t seem to phase its-his enthusiasm.

It-he did eventually stop, and Lux was actually quite relaxed afterward. He wasn’t sure why, but he trusted this thing to not kill him. It-he just really wanted affection. Or something. So Lux secured his hold on the mercreature, and tucked its-his head beneath his chin, careful of its-his horns.

Neither of them moved too much, nor did they speak. They just laid there in the little nest of blankets when Lux felt a little antsy? Restless? Warm. He for sure felt warm. He didn’t know why, until the mercreature shifted just slightly that it-his leg happened to press against his groin.

Since when had he been this easy to rile up? (He actually didn’t know if he was, he’d only ever kissed a girl. He was married to his bed. Don’t judge.)

The merthing glanced up at him with a mischievous grin, and said something to him that he still couldn’t understand, but he knew it was something about the quite obvious bulge (hehe) in his pants. 

Lux laughed nervously. He somewhat knew what this thing wanted, but had no idea how to go about it. He trusted it-him enough to hold it-him and lay there. But he’s probably watched enough porn to do this well enough. 

His hand roamed over to the thing’s ass, finding that it was actually very soft. He played around with it, groping at the softness of it-his skin, and the creature came in for another kiss. Its-his tongue probed his lips, and Lux let it-him in, tasting it-him. They kissed like that for a while, Lux noticing that its-his teeth weren’t exactly there? 

He pulled back, just curious, and the creature probably noticed his gaze and opened its-his mouth to show off how its-his teeth worked. It-he had entire control over its-his teeth, able to let it sink into its-his gums and back out.

That certainly made for some safer kisses. His brain was very happily reassured. (It certainly made for safer blowjobs too, his dick supplied. He shoved that thought away.) 

Though they couldn’t get any further, because Sol was now barging in. “What are you two doing?” He asked, squinting at the two of them.

The creature didn’t care to look innocent, only chirping and trilling at Sol like the cute thing it-he was. Lux was flushed with a bright red, from his shoulders to his ears.

The mercreature didn’t move off of Lux. Instead it-he perhaps moved a little more deliberately. Like it-he was now putting a show on for the other twin, to lure him into the creature’s antics as well.

It certainly was working. At least Lux was all for it. He couldn’t tell what his brother was thinking, but he could care less. 

The mercreature purred as it pushed it self up and sat in Lux’s lap. It-he sat on Lux’s very obvious bulge, trilling as it-he began to grind down against it. It-he bat its-his eyes at Sol, Lux almost looked like he was dying or panicking. Both, probably.

Sol gave a frustrated groan before striding into the room, shoving the weird, horny apparently, mercreature off his brother before dragging him in tow.

The mercreature made this hurt, whiny noise as he left their little closet-turned-comfort room. Lux felt a little bad for leaving it-him behind.

“What the _fuck_ , dude?” Sol hissed.

“What?” Lux echoed, almost like he didn’t know what he did.

“Why did you try to fuck it!?” Sol practically screeched at him.

Lux coughed, feeling his face heat up. “Uh, I dunno. It kinda just happened?” That was the truth, however. It really did just happen, and he allowed every advance the mercreature made at him.

Sol gawked at him, purely baffled, “It’s because it looks like Eridan, isn’t it?”

Lux sputtered, choking on nothing. “ _What?_ ” 

His brother rolled his eyes. “You know I’m right.” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Sol rolled his eyes. “It’s because it looks like Eridan and it’s an alien, that’s like, your primal fantasy.” 

Lux wheezed softly. “Ok, yeah, you got me,” He scoffed “Congratulations.”


End file.
